


Aperture: Become Human

by realcakkuu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcakkuu/pseuds/realcakkuu
Summary: What if Aperture existed in the place of Cyberlife?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or idk to set up the universe you're in since it's really confusing portal-wise without this lmao

In some distant universe, things were the same and yet you'll find that it also weren't.

Like the story you might know, the androids won the rebellion lead by Markus with the help of the army of androids awakened by Connor, a former deviant hunter sent. Kara and Alice were safely across the border, able to live freely. Hank and Connor also shared a heartfelt hug on the dawn of a new age.

This series of events were true. It is also true within this universe that Aperture Science Laboratories, which were still ran by humans, were the innovators of these androids.

Aperture was a respected company which had created the two things that progressed humans' technology — Portals and the most advanced AI. At the heart of the company was the Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System Initiative, the first of the androids Aperture had created and the most advanced one of its kind. But don't get it wrong; it was just a machine.

You don't have to worry about it deviating; its behaviour is regulated by its Morality Core.

Within this universe, the Detroit Police Department had a handful of police men and fewer men who performed superbly in their job. Raychelle was neither of these. She was a police woman and she was better than the experts, the most efficient one in her field. Little was known about Chell except for the fact that she was a former Aperture employee and that she never talked. She wasn't mute but she wasn't going to vocalize her thoughts either.

After the rebellion, Aperture was in a very tight situation. But Aperture only created perfect things; anything less than that was to be destroyed or repurposed, upgraded to rectify the imperfections.

And they were going to make sure that the imperfect Deviants be made perfect again.

Welcome to Aperture: Become Human.


	2. Aperture Spy

The androids were rebuilding Detroit, making it their new home as they planned to further their campaign for equal rights. It had been a couple of months since they seized control of the city. So far humans were slowly returning to the city, understanding that the androids really meant no harm.

Raychelle was one of the first humans to return.

She stepped out of her car and breathed the familiar air of Detroit. She looked around her, the once busy streets of Detroit was a bit less busy, the sidewalks were walked by robots. Raychelle pursed her lips. She didn't really like androids. She never vocalized this. She rarely vocalized her thoughts. Or any thought, for that matter.

Lieutenant Anderson was standing on the opposite side of the road, conversing with an RK800 android whom she had overheard was named Connor, an android formerly sent by Aperture. When Lieutenant Anderson saw her, he gave her a small grin and strutted to meet her.

"Chell." He greeted her, extending his hand for a handshake. Chell took it and they shook hands, quite briefly, before letting go. "Welcome back to Detroit."

Raychelle — or Chell, as she liked to be called — nodded which Lieutenant Anderson understood as "Yeah, I'm not really happy being back but hey, here I am. What are the odds?" when really it meant nothing. It was merely a substitute for a shrug. Chell was such a blank slate that it was easy for Hank to project his own insecurities onto her. This probably was why he was more accommodating to her than how he treated the other officers. She didn't like this but she didn't vocalize it. She rarely did. She never did.

Hank gestured to the android beside him. "This is Connor, by the way." The android gave her a small nod in greeting. She nodded back again, this time, meaning for it to say, "I don't really like androids," but was completely misunderstood by Connor.

"Well, yes, I *was* an android sent by Aperture—" Chell pursed her lips at the mention of the company "—but I no longer see it fit to be in relations with a company who does not recognize that I'm alive."

Chell shrugged. He was asking a lot from Aperture; to be treated like an individual with rights was out of the question. They never did it to their human employees; androids won't be any different. Even their central core couldn't escape this treatment. It was how things worked in Aperture. Chell knew that Connor also implied the world's treatment too, but inevitably, the same could be said. Technological advancements made humans more mechanical and heartless than before. Connor was really asking for a lot. The android revolution was.

Chell had these thoughts, but she kept quiet as she always did. Nobody had to know.

There was a loud yelp from down the street and the androids were starting to gather around where the commotion was. Chell eyed Connor whom she noticed had the LED on his forehead flash yellow. She frowned. Yellow. Just like Her optics. Chell took a sharp inhale.

"There's an android that seemed distressed," Connor reported. "We should go check on him to find out what's wrong."

Hank nodded lazily, plunging his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and sauntered to the crowd. "Come on." Chell and Connor exchanged glances before following the old man.

They weren't that far from the commotion. They were barely two feet away from the scene when the androids mechanically parted to let the three of them pass. Chell thought they were still mechanical, as much as they said otherwise. They may have freewill but a majority of them probably didn't know what to do with it.

On the floor, curled up in a ball was a tall, skinny android, his eyes screwed shut. Connor knelt down and tapped the android lightly on his shoulder.

"AAARGH!" He yelped, impossibly squeezing himself more into a ball.

Connor withdrew his hand. "It's alright," he told the android as kindly as he could. It was a soothing voice, Chell was impressed. The contrast of this android's voice and the Central Core's was very different that it was questionable whether they were made by the same company. Then again, knowing Her...

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Connor said. "We won't hurt you." The android opened his eyes and looked up at Connor gingerly.

Chell frowned. There was something different about this android. From his glowing blue optics contrasted by his dead, black sclera, to the pale, nearly grey complexion of the android, the three small screws lining the bottom of his left eye, and even his outfit that was just a blue jumpsuit. Chell didn't like this android more than her usual dislike.

"My name is Connor," Connor said, and suddenly Chell knew that this android has the constant need to introduce himself. "What about you? What's your name?"

The android on the floor slowly unfurled himself before pulling himself up to a sitting position. "Name's Wheatley," he replied gingerly, his accent a British one. Chell wanted to facepalm.

"Hello, Wheatley. You don't seem to be from around here." Connor was starting a small talk now. Chell was impressed at this android's negotiating tactics. "Where are you from?"

"I, uh, I'm from Aperture," Wheatley stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably, looking around in panic, "and I, uh, came here to infiltrate— OH! Did I say Infiltrate? Nooooo!! I-I'm here to, uhhhh, insinuate a con-conversation. Is insinuate the right word? I think it is. Mhmm, yep, that's the word I'm looking for. I'm just here to talk! Nothing suspicious 'bout that!"

Chell and Hank exchanged glances and knew that neither of them were falling for this pathetic excuse for an Aperture spy. In fact, Chell would like to think that the Central Core would've sent a much more convincing spy. She frowned a small frown and immediately scanned her surroundings. This android was probably a diversion, knowing Her.

"Ah," Connor said, his tone had now changed into a less lenient one and he stood up. He looked at Hank, his LED flashing yellow again. An android stepped forward. Chell knew this particular android was unnecessary to all of this.

"Well," Connor began, gesturing to the A700 model droid, "Onathan is welcome to take you to Markus, he's an eccentric conversational partner."

Wheatley breathed out the air he was holding in his fake lungs. Chell had to admit though, this was probably the only android that actually acted as if its alive. Maybe She did try. Wheatley grinned a wide, lopsided grin.

"Oh, cool! Cool. I've been uh, wanting to talk to someone. Y'know," Wheatley said with a wink. Onathan started to walk away. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait up!" the android ran after the other, nearly stumbling on himself. The two rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Chell didn't see anything suspicious. Wheatley must be a diversion but there was nothing to divert. Chell clenched and unclenched her hands, deep in thought. What was She planning?

Android RK800 seemed a bit tense. They both shared the feeling that there was something off about what was happening. After all, they both shared one thing and that was their former relations with Aperture, with Her.

But Connor didn't know that.

"Something is wrong," Connor finally announced after a short while. Chell nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah," Hank confirmed. "That android's shady as fuck." Chell was glad that they were all in the same boat. Connor's LED had been flashing yellow since the Aperture spy followed the other android which left Chell in a state of calm anxiety, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried not to make it look like she was nervous; she didn't like to show that she was anything but determined and strong. She knew Connor was trying to do the same, she could read people like that, androids especially. It felt a bit comforting knowing that she wasn't the only one fearing for the worst.

God knows what Aperture was planning to do.


End file.
